


lucid child

by clxude



Series: achromatic verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, WILL IT ACTUALLY POST THIS TIME, asexual kiyoko, how could i forget that???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “What time do you get off?”“Later than you should be out.” Saeko smirks. “But, if you come to my taiko performance, we might be able to see each other again.”“Of course,” she breathes, and yes - this is a feeling she could hold on to.companion piece to achromatic, but reading the rest of the au isn't necessary





	

**Author's Note:**

> ennotana's dynamic is basically one penny heart breaker, as it's my basic ennotana hc  
> edited by sarcasticspacenerd on tumblr  
> hopefully it posts this time i have homework to do

The first time the team wins a practice match in second year, the captain cries in the gym bathroom for a solid twenty minutes. He locks the door and won’t come out until he calms down and his eyes are no longer as bloodshot.

 

Karasuno isn’t the worst but they aren’t the best, either, and Kiyoko knows how much even one set won means to the boys. She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

 

“I’m buying everyone dinner!” he shouts on the bus ride home as Takeda-sensei tries to tell him the school can pay.

 

“You don’t have a job!” the vice captain yells from the other end of the bus, and everyone laughs.

 

“Shut up! We just have to go somewhere cheap, idiot.”

 

“Try to not give us all food poisoning, then.”

 

“Boys - “ Takeda tries to reason, but is quickly overwhelmed when Noya asks if they have to go to school, if they were to come down with food poisoning, and the rest of the bus chants  _ ‘Food poisoning! Food poisoning! Food poisoning!’ _

 

Kiyoko sighs, leaning back into her seat and staring out the window. The school they played was only a few towns over, and they’re currently in the middle of two of them, passing through hills and trees and fields. 

 

“Where do you guys want to go?”

 

“Can we go to my sister’s restaurant?” Tanaka asks. “I don’t want to go back to school.”

 

“Can we?” Ennoshita, Tanaka’s soulmate, pops up from his seat. “I want to see Saeko.”

 

“You always want to see Saeko. Do you like her more or something?” Tanaka whines.

 

“Yep!” Ennoshita smiles.

 

“Rude.”

 

“Is it cheap?” the captain asks at the same time the vice captain asks, “Will we get food poisoning?”

 

Tanaka’s brow wrinkles. “Yes, and probably not? She’s one of the waitresses, though, so you can’t blame her if you die or anything.”

 

“I guess we’re going to Karasuno Eatery, Sensei,” the captain tells Takeda.

 

“I hope you’re the only one to die!” the vice captain yells.

 

“Shut  _ up!” _

 

Kiyoko can already tell - when it comes time for her to retire in a year and a few months, she’ll miss this team.

 

…

 

The restaurant is tiny and small - definitely not fit for a boys volleyball club, its manager, and teacher advisor. But they manage to squeeze in, anyway, as a waitress tells them she’s going to find more menus.

 

“I love you, Saeko!”

 

“Love you too, Chikara!” she calls from the back. Kiyoko can just see the top of her head over the counter as she rifles around for spare menus. When she pops back up, she smiles at Chikara. “What can I do for you?”

 

Takeda holds his hands behind his back when he talks to her. “I’m sorry for bringing in so many people at once. Tanaka-kun suggested it - “

 

“Ryuu!” Saeko leans around Takeda, scowling and laughing at the same time. “You should be nicer to your teacher.”

 

“Saeko - “

 

“But, it’s fine, really, Takeda-sensei. We’re happy to have your business.” handing him the stack of menus, she says, “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

 

Kiyoko gets shoved between Asahi and Sugawara, but she doesn’t really mind - she doesn’t particularly want to sit with the first years and their weird pseudo-crushes for her. 

 

“Do you know what you’re getting yet, Sugawara-kun?” 

 

“No. I was thinking about asking Tanaka-kun, though,” Suga replies. “Since his sister works here, he might know.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

They both turn around to look at Tanaka, but he’s asleep, arms wrapped around Ennoshita neck. On his other side, Noya is also asleep, arms spread across the table.

 

“Let’s just ask them later.”

 

A few minutes pass, and when Saeko starts going around to ask everyone their orders, Kiyoko still doesn’t know what she wants. She’ll probably just get whatever Sugawara or Sawamura get, but before she knows what’s happening, Saeko is waiting for her order. Their eyes meet, and - 

 

_ Oh.  _ This is strange. 

 

Saeko is still smiling, but it’s a bit hazy now, a bit out of it. Her grip on the menus is looser now. Kiyoko keeps blinking as her eyes continue to water. The grayscale of her vision is fading and being replaced with something else.

 

“Shimizu-san? Are you okay?” Sugawara feels distant, faded, even as his hand rests on her elbow. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she says, eyes not leaving Saeko’s face. “Nothing is wrong.”

 

…

 

“What’s your name?” Saeko asks, leaning against the counter. Kiyoko doesn’t understand her, and the way she can stare directly at Kiyoko like she’s the only thing in the world. The second year can’t help but look around - there’s so much to see, so bright and distinct and  _ new. _

 

“Shimizu Kiyoko.” And moment and one hopeful breath later - “What time do you get off?”

 

“Later than you should be out.” Saeko smirks. “But, if you come to my taiko performance, we might be able to see each other again.”

 

“Of course,” she breathes, and yes - this is a feeling she could hold on to.

 

…

 

“Shimizu-san!” Tanaka shouts as soon as she walks into the gym the next day, before running up to her side like an attentive dog. “I’m happy that you met your soulmate!”

 

“Thank you?” It takes her a moment to realize how he knows - of course Saeko would tell her brother. “Your sister seems kind.”

 

Tanaka puffs out his chest. “Of course she is! But, if you hurt her, I’ll fight you! And the same thing goes for you! I love Saeko and all, but I won’t let her hurt you!”

 

“That’s very kind of you.”

 

He nods before running back to practice. Kiyoko watches from the doorway, everything from the captain explaining the new rotation to Asahi to Noya’s excited shrieking when he finds out Saeko and Kiyoko are soulmates. 

 

Kiyoko smiles, just a bit. It’s not like anyone notices.

 

…

 

They’re laying in Saeko’s bed in the dead heat of the summer, staring up the ceiling fan. It’s insanely hot, and the fan just swirls the air around, but at the very least, it stops the heat from becoming suffocating. 

 

Kiyoko’s a third year now, busy with the team and school and applying for colleges, and Saeko is doing her best to support herself and her brother. Moments like these are becoming harder and harder, but they do their best to squeeze them in, to breath the same air until they choke on it.

 

It’s too warm to hold hands, but Saeko squeezes hers anyway. Saeko’s skin burns like fire. 

 

Kiyoko doesn’t let go.

 

…

 

“There’s a boy on the team, one of the first years,” Kiyoko says. They’re eating ice cream and walking through the park, and every few seconds Saeko will lean over and steal a bite of Kiyoko’s.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Kageyama.” She pauses, wonders why she’s bringing it up. “He and his soulmates, they don’t get along. They fought and couldn’t - that’ll never be us, right?”

 

Saeko frowns. “Of course not. I mean -  _ you’re  _ happy, right?”

 

“Of course!” Kiyoko blushes. “Of course. I just don’t want anything to ever come between us, you know?”

 

Saeko takes her hand, squeezes as tightly as she can. “Of course. No matter what happens, we’ll talk it out.”

 

…

 

Kiyoko goes to Sendai for college, and Saeko talks her into coming down on the weekends. 

 

She visits the team, meets up with Sugawara and Daichi and Asahi. Noya learns to stop worshipping her,  _ finally,  _ but Tanaka’s still working on it _.  _ She watches a few of their games, cheers them on with Saeko in the stands beside her. They’re all growing up, with Ennoshita as captain. 

 

They’re not the team Kiyoko joined all those years ago, but she’s proud to have been a part of it.

 

…

 

It’s hard, every Sunday, when Saeko walks her back to the train station. The blonde insists on carrying her bag even when they both know Kiyoko is perfectly capable, and then insists on taking their picture outside of the gate, one of Saeko with a stupid expression and Kiyoko smiling serenely, one of Kiyoko pressing a kiss to Saeko’s pinked cheeks, one of Saeko holding her close and trying her hardest to never let go. She’ll text the best to Kiyoko, or all of them - usually all of them - and the two of them will set their lock screens to it for the week.

 

The distance isn’t far, but it’s still far enough that every kiss feels like the last, and every touch feels too fleeting. Maybe it’s stupid, wanting more, when she’s already been given so much.

 

Or, maybe, it’s stupid to be content when there’s so much more out there.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - violet-boy, mother-iwa-chan  
> twitter - cactixix  
> comments/kudos/questions and requests for this verse are appreciated!!   
> have a good day, i'm going to read voltaire and die


End file.
